A Present
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Pitch knew that both Loki and Tooth knew about each other. What he didn't know was that they had been plotting together to make his night memorable.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Guardians of Childhood. Nor do I own Myth!Loki.

* * *

Pitch immediately knew something was up when he came home from work to find Loki in his female form talking in whispers to Toothiana as they lounged in his living room. He raised an eyebrow at them but merely let them be. He would be marrying both of them soon, and figured that he would rather have them be friendly with each other than having them at each other's throats. He passed by the kitchen, Katherine Marie's empty Art Room, her bedroom, and three guest rooms before he realized that his daughter wasn't home. He shrugged it off and made a mental note to hunt down her boyfriend when he was next free.

He slid into his bedroom and stripped, setting out a pair of pajama pants to put on after he finished washing up. He went into his bathroom, turned the shower on, and waited for the water to cool. After all, since he lived so close to the center of the earth, the water was already heated. Once the scalding liquid was at a comfortable temperature, he slid in and closed his eyes as the water caressed his aching body.

He was in there for only a few minutes, enjoying the pounding of the water on his body, when his eyes snapped open, startled. He could have sworn he felt hands roaming his body. Looking around, he was alone in the bathroom.

Quickly finishing up, Pitch turned off the water and left the bathroom warily. His bedroom was empty. Shrugging it off, he dressed and then slid into bed, sighing in relief as the silk sheets wrapped around his body. He shut his eyes and snuggled into his pillow.

He tensed. Those were definitely hands that were smoothing over the exposed skin on his back. Pitch was about to whirl around when another set of hands joined the first and the tension was magically massaged out of his body. His eyes opened to find himself somehow turned on his back with both Tooth and Loki looming above him.

"What-"

"Shhhhh," Loki interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. A grin danced on her face. "Just let us take care of you," she purred to him. His eyes darted to Tooth and she looked apprehensive, but determined to match Loki step by step. Her face dropped toward his chest and she started to pepper him with kisses and soft bites while Loki lounged beside him, watching him as his breathing started to quicken.

"But Katherine-"

"Won't be joining us, tonight. Your eldest daughter has graciously taken her younger sister in for the night. They're having a movie night. Something about hot mortal men." There was a gleam in Loki's eye that concerned him. "I don't exactly think their taste is particularly good, but then again, I have a living King to compare to." Pitch's eyes snapped shut as Tooth's mouth caught his nipple and her dainty teeth scraped against it. Loki started to trail her hands up and down his body sensually, before reaching the hemline on his pants. In one swift movement, she tore his pants off, letting him spring free.

Tooth moved suddenly, straddling his chest as her mouth moved upward to occupy his. Loki straddled his legs, and, although he couldn't see her, he could feel her breath on the most sensitive part of him moments before her warm lips engulfed him. He gasped out, letting Tooth's tongue enter his mouth and giving her ample opportunity to memorize him. When she pulled back for air, Pitch managed to gasp out a "why?" before Tooth dove back down. Loki pulled away with a 'pop', and she placed a sweet kiss on his tip before she looked up at him. She scooted forward so their hips touched, him realizing that she was completely naked when her netherlips brushed up against him, and she peered over Tooth's shoulder, her breasts pressed up against Tooth's back firmly.

"You've just had a hard week this week," Loki started, and Tooth pulled away from their kiss.

"So we decided to reward you for not only spending time with your work but also finding time for us, too," the Fairy Queen continued.

"So tonight will be all about you," Loki stated.

"You will have to do nothing for tonight," Tooth continued.

"Just let us do all the work," Loki purred as she leaned forward, pressing Tooth into Pitch so her breasts pressed against his chest.

"You just have to feel," Tooth breathed out sensually. One of Loki's hands disappeared between them, and Pitch felt her fingers caressing him gently moments before she squeezed tight. She lifted herself slightly and slid him into her, both gasping at the contact. Tooth grinned as Loki stilled, and the Fairy Queen dipped down again to suckle on Pitch's pulse as she scooted down to be better able to grind herself into his stomach.

Pitch gasped as Loki started to move on him, and he vaguely realized that Loki was pinning his lower arms to the bed while using them as an anchor. At the same time, Tooth had the same grip on his upper arms, letting him move nothing of his upper body other than his head.

Between Loki and Tooth's ministrations, it took no time at all before his first orgasm hit. Before he could completely come off of his high, the two women switched positions so Tooth was now sinking him deep into her while Loki thrust her tongue into his mouth when he had gasped.

Tooth was tinier than Loki, but the feeling brought on by her smaller body elicited a deep throated moan from him. As Tooth rode him, Loki made sure to be scooted as far back as she could so she could grind on not only Pitch, but on her cohort as well. The goddess's arms came up to cradle Pitch's head, almost tenderly, before trailing her lips down his neck sensually.

Again, his orgasm hit quickly between the two women's careful touches, and he was coherent enough to notice that Loki had moved off of him in time to give him a full view of Tooth lifting herself off of him, her folds dripping with his release.

When he tried to lift himself, Loki pushed him back down onto the bed. She cupped her hand and blew something into his face. He was immediately drowsy, but awake enough to feel when Loki slid him back into herself. His blinks seemed longer and longer in between, but he could sense as the shadows shifted through Loki's manipulations. A weight settled just above his groin, and during one of the moments where his eyes were open, he realized that Loki had fashioned him a second member from the shadows that made him up. He didn't know what magic it was that she had cast, but he could feel everything as Tooth slid herself onto his second member, the sensation of being in two velvety sheathes at the same time nearly bringing him over the edge again. He sighed out blissfully, his eyes slipping shut for the last time. He felt Tooth lay down on top of him on one side, Loki doing the same on the other, and a split moment before he lost all consciousness, he felt both of them clench their inner muscles at the same time to make his third orgasm send him into a blissful sleep.


End file.
